Hold your head high heavy heart (continued)
by KibasGirrrrl
Summary: Kiba met a girl when he was younger, she was bruised and beaten, can he save her? But what if the hokage himself wants to keep the girl a secret from the village? Will he forget about her all together? KibaXOC Rated T I DO NOT OWN THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS! see details in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's get something straight. these first three chapters I DID NOT WRITE. I was reading it and found that after the third chapter it just stopped and hadn't been updated since 2007. Being heart broken that she didn't continue the story I decided to continue it myself. the first three chapters and the character Midori are rightfuly owned by xXWorthlessXJadeXx**

**Thank you and now I give you the story**

**Hold Your Head High Heavy Heart**

The rain poured down in the darkness. Covering everything in a layer of moisture. She stumbled through the mud and trees. Blood staining everything in crimson. Her purple hair was plastered to her face with a mixture of blood, sweat, and rain. Pain coursed all over her body. She was covered in wounds from head to toe. She dragged her mangled body through the mud and the course brush of the forest. Her body just wanted to collapesed but her mind wouldn't let her. She had to make it there. She couldn't stop now she had to get there. No matter how much she hurt she just had to keep going. Rain ran down her body stinging her wounds. She could finally see it. She saw the large gates of the village, and lights from all the buildings illuminating the street below. She walked a few more steps and fell to the ground. Her body finally gave out on her. And she went down. Face first into the mud. Her vision blurred as two large figures ran towards her, flashlights in hand. The last thing she saw before she lost consusness was a man saying words she couldn't quite make out, and a bright light in her face.

A bright light peeked through her eyelids. Her whole body ached. She swung her head from side to side. Her eyelashes were crusted shut. She finally got up the strength to open up her eyes. The ceramic ceiling was lined with pure white fluresent lights. She scanned the room, wincing in pain with every movement. There was no window in the tiny room. She looked over to the wall and thought to her self _I wonder if it's still raining outside._

She started to get up out of her bed but was quickly pushed back down by a dark haired nurse.

"Honey please stay in bed! You are still badly wounded you need to rest or you will open up your wounds! I'll inform the Hokage that you're awake. She ran quickly out of the room and down the hall. A yellow nurses uniform flowing behind her.

The girl attempted to get out of bed again, this time without interference. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and cringed in pain. Her legs and arms were both completely bandaged up, and her torso was too. She reached up and touched her face, a bandage there too.

She glanced down at the small oak desk next to the bed and saw her clothes. All cleaned and mended. She grabbed her shirt off the top of the pile and began putting it on. It was a small black shirt with a white spiral sown on it. She slipped on her black shorts and strapped on her Kunai holster. Under all her clothes was a red forehead protector. On it was the symbol of the sand village. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. A tear streamed down her bruised cheek. She brushed back her angled bangs and brought the forehead protector up to her head. Tying it tightly into place, and reajusting her hair. _It may not be mine, but I shall wear it proudly Riuke. _She thought to her self.

She stumbled over to the door and peeked out. The hall was practically empty. There was no one at the nurse's station either. She stepped out of the room causously. Checking every angle possible to make sure no one was coming. She slipped past all the people in the waiting room with out suspicion, and made it out the door without problem. She walked to the end of the infirmary property and launched herself into a tree across the street. Jumping from branch to branch, and from tree to tree. She ignored the pain spreading through her body. She ran through the trees for about 10 minutes before a sparkling creek came into view. She jumped down onto the forest floor and sat next to the creek. She just stared at the glistening water for a while. Watching the sakura peddles float down the current and over the rocks.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two small pieces of string. Tying up the sides of her hair into two loose pigtails. She reached down to the water and cupped her hands. Carrying a hand full of water to her dry chapped lips and quenching her growing thirst. The snap of a twig and the rustle of leaves came from behind her. She quickly jumped back up into the large oak tree. Hiding herself behind its vibrant green leaves. Peering down at the approaching figure.

He soon came into focus. A small brunette boy about her age appeared below her. He had two red triangles painted just below his eyes, and a small white puppy following obediently behind him. He walked up to the creek and sat beside it. Pulling his knees closed to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Man Akamaru, I thought I saw someone down here. Damn… I hoped it would have been that girl everyone's looking for. Then maybe my mom and everyone else wont think that I'm worthless. I mean you sensed her to didn't you akamaru?" The puppy just sat there. Looking up at the boy with a content look on his face. The girl peered down at the boy and peek out from the leaves a little more. Before she knew it the puppy had noticed her. The dog barked wildly up at the girl, grabbing the attention of his owner. She tried to back farther into the tree but it was to late, the boy had noticed her. She turned to jump to the next branch but under shot it a little. Slipping straight off of it and falling dozens of feet to the forest floor.

She hit the ground, hard. The boy ran over to her and examined her. She was unconscious. Her purple hair lay wildly in her face. Crimson droplets peeked out of her pure white bandages. He touched her shoulder lightly and she sprung to life, scaring the boy half to death. Her eyelids flipped open revealing her vibrant blue eyes. She gasps for air as she sat up. Her eyes fell on the boy. A look of fear came across her face. She jumped up to run away but the boy grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere.

"Wait! Wait! Please stop I just want to talk, please just let me talk okay." She stopped trying to get away from the boys grasp and sat down in front of the boy, shivering nervously. "You're the girl your looking for aren't you? The one that that found at the village gates all cut up last night." She just looked at him then looked away.

"Y-y-yeah," she stuttered. The boy had a pleased yet disappointed look on his face.

"What's your name? Mines Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He said motioning to the puppy sitting aggressively next to the boy. She stared confused at the boy then looked down at her hands.

"My name?..." She kept staring at her hands as if her hands held the secret of her name. A look of realization came over her face. She shot at look at the boy. "My names Mirdori!" The boy let out a tiny little laugh, and shot a smile at the girl.

"Well hello Midori. Well how old are you?"

"I-I'm Eight…"

"Oh wow me too! So you're already a full fledge sand ninja at age eight?" He asked motioning to the forehead protector on her tiny forehead. She opened her mouth to speak but then a blank look and pain took over her face. Midori fell face first into kiba's lap. On the Back of her neck was a sharp shinny senbon. Kiba yanked the senbon out of her neck and looked around the forest for the one who threw it at her. Then stepped out a member of the ANBU black ops. He came stepping out from the shadows of the trees.

"What? Why? Why did you do that to her? She hasn't done anything to anyone. WHY?" He screamed, as a tear rolled down his small cheeks. The man stepped closer and kiba hugged Midori close to his chest as fear and anger streamed through his veins.

"I don't have to explain myself to you kid." Exclaimed the man in the mask. Kiba lifted up Midori's head and set it lightly on the ground. He slipped his hand into his kunai holster and pulling out a sharpened kunai. He stood up and stepped in front of the knocked out Midori. "Ha-ha kid you really think you can stop me with a simple kunai?" The man reached out and grabbed the kunai right out of Kiba's hand and threw him aside. Straight into a tree. He hit with a loud THUD!

"W-Why…why do you…want…MIDORI!" He stuttered clenching his ribs. The man just picked up Midori and threw her over his shoulder. He looked back at Kiba.

"Because the Hokage wants her, that's why kid." He said as he disappeared into the trees. Kiba tried his hardest to stand up. Leaning against a tree to sturdy himself. He looked down at the puppy.

"Akamaru…follow his sent." The puppy barked delightfully at the request and bound into the tree, with Kiba right behind him.

They jumped through the trees and finally caught up to him. But still stayed a little ways behind to see exactly where she was taking her. He followed him all the way until he got to the Hokage building. The ANBU ninja landed on the balcony of the building and went to the nearest door. Kiba landed there soon after, following secretly behind him. But instead of going to the door he walked up to the window to the Hokage's office. He placed his highly trained ear up to the glass so he could listen to the conversation between the two.

"Why didn't you just take her back to the hospital?" asked the Hokage.

"We've done some investigation on her my lord, and she is of that blood line limit, the one that is famous in the Hidden Sand village. The one that was attacked last night. It seems she was the 2nd child born the to main branch of the Stowia clan. And that forehead protector she's wearing belonged to her elder brother Riuke. He was also killed last night. She had two younger sisters, twins, Miko and Saratari. They were also killed last night. The report we got from our ninja stationed in the sand stated that it all resembled the Uchiha massacre that occurred a few months ago. We uncovered information stating that although her elder brother should be the heir to the clan, it was decided that this younger girl would become head of the clan. Because of the fact that the bloodline limit's presence in her was found to be the strongest out of anyone the clan had seen in generations. It seems that the attack wasn't at first intended to be a full scale wipe out, but the main priority was to get their hands on her specifically."

"I see, so that blood line limit is really strong in this girl. Maybe we should return her to the sand then. I think they would be delighted to have her back."

"That still leaves the question why _did _she come all the way here instead of going to the sand's medical ninjas."

"Maybe it was someone from Suna who committed the crime, and that's why she came all this way, maybe she was just that scared. Quite a strong little girl for her age." The Hokage stared at the girl that was now laying on the ground in front of his desk. As he stared the girl began to wake up. The 3rd got out of his chair and went over to the girl and looked down upon her opening eyes. She only said one thing before she passed out again.

"Please… please don't send me back to Suna…"

"We wont." The 3rd said with a gentile smile as she slipped back into unconsciousness. "Her blood line limit could be a great asset to Kohnoha. With the right training she could be one of the best ninja that we have produced."

"But my lord, don't you find it a bit dangerous with her bloodline limit and all. Wont it be a little risky with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga bloodlines in the village. Not to mention if she came into contact with Naruto. Do you really think she could handle that?"

"Well if she agrees to this, for the time being we'll have her train alone. Without contact with anyone. Except for myself, and who ever I choose to be her teacher and caretaker. No one will even know that she exists or who ever she is. As long as we teach her this way."

"But my lord there's one problem with that. It seems that she has already made contact with the young Inuzuka boy."

"Hmmm… he's still quite young I'm sure sooner or later he'll forget all about her, and things will be fine. If people in the village were to become aware of her before we're sure that we have control over her we could have a problem. Especially with the Hyuuga clan. If she dose agree then we'll start her training and schooling as soon as she heals. Please bring, one medical ninja here to take care of all her wounds." The man left in a flash without another word. The 3rd just looked down at the girl sympathetically. _This should be interesting._ He thought to himself. "Kiba you can come it now."

Kiba was quite startled that the 3rd knew he was there the whole time, but could expect as much, this was the 3rd Hokage after all. The Hokage went and pushed open the window to let the small boy in. Motioning to him to sit down in the chair next to the desk. "Kiba, I know you came into contact with this girl, but I have to ask that you forget about her. It could become dangerous to the village if they were to find out."

"But my lord what are you going to do to her? And what's this blood line limit?" Kiba was nearly screaming as he asked this.

"She's going to train to become a ninja just like you are just a little differently. And I don't think you'd understand exactly what her bloodline limit actually consists of. It's a lot more complicated then it seems. One day you will understand Kiba, but for now, please just go one with your life, and everything will be just fine. Don't worry I swear we'll take good care of her." Kiba sighed and walked out the door of the Hokage's office.

_I hope this all works out_, the Hokage thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now please enjoy chapter 2**

**Chapter Two**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 5 Years Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Through a cloud of dust several shrunken came rushing at her head. With a quick movement she dodged to the left, skidding and throwing up dirt and leaves. With a quick burst of chakra to her feet she skimmed up a large tree and onto its branches. In one fluid motion she snatches a kunai out of its holster, and launches it down at the white hair man. And of course he dodged it. With a flash he was right next to her. Quickly she jumped out of the tree and made a run for it. Hitting the ground and sending more chakra to her feet for a burst of speed. Tossing up a cloud of dirt behind her. Concealing her location. She jumped into a nearby bush, to get a better hold of the situation. She watched the white haired man who was standing close by. He was clutching a kunai and reading a small green book.

She thought for a moment about the best course of action. Noting the exact distance he was from her and the way he was standing. She watched his eyes closely as they scanned the forest. She now knew what she was going to do. She reached into her kunai holster and pull out a single sharpened weapon, got into position and braced her footing. She charged at him as fast as she could manage. As she got just feet from him she jumped up into the air and dug her kunai into his shoulder. Moments later she hit the ground in a white puff of smoke. _FUCK! A Shadow clone!_ She thought angrily. She quickly turned around to see the white hair man right in her face. He reached out a hand and pinned her to the ground, and sitting on top of her. Though 4/5 of his face was covered she could tell he was smirking at her.

"You're moving a lot slower then usual Midori." He said getting off of her. As he stood up he reached out a hand to help her.

"Yeah yeah yeah Kakashi." The now 13-year-old girl said with a whole lot of attitude.

"It kind of worries me." Kakashi stated looking at the girl as she brushed herself off.

"What does?" She asked puzzled.

"Well the fact that you actually stabbed my shadow clone. What would you do if that actually was me?"

"It was a test." She said picking her kunai off the ground and putting it back in the holster.

"What do you mean by that? What was a test?" Midori giggled as she thought to herself

_Wow and this guys a jounin_. "It was all a test. I had to see if it was really you or not. And I knew that if it was you, no matter how fast I was moving, either you would dodge it or you would counter. You wouldn't let me actually stab you. But the only way I could be sure is to try. It was a bit risky but I did it to be sure."

"Your damn right it was risky. What if it was a real battle? You would have been killed!" The jounin was at the point of screaming. Well more like the scolding a parent would do to a child who has just disobeyed them.

"Kakashi if it was a real battle I would have actually came out you seriously, and with more then just kunai and shuriken. I would actually use jutsu." Midori didn't even look at him as she spoke she just leaned up against a tree and looked at her blue ninja shoes.

"I know this is just training, but still you shouldn't be so reckless Midori." He had calmed down by now. "In a real battle you can't risk getting hurt just to test a theory. You must be able to see through that kind of stuff."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. It was just sparring its okay. Chill." She stopped leaning on the tree and started walking away. "If you don't get going Kakashi-sensei you're going to be late. Your always saying your other students get mad at you when you're late." She looked down at the ground as she walked placing her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

"Nah its okay. I can be a little late. Anyways you were definitely moving quite slow today, is there anything bothering you Midori?" She stopped in her tracks and a surprised look came over her face. Quickly she shook it off and started walking again.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong Kakashi-sensei I'm just a little tired that's all. I'm fine I swear." Kakashi ran up next to her and grabbed her shoulder, trying to stop her. As he did that she let out a painful scream. He pulled his hand off of her shoulder quickly.

"I'm sorry I forgot." She reached up to her shirt and pulled it back, looking at the laceration. It looked terrible, all red and puffy. "It's been 5 years since you got that, and it still hasn't healed has it?"

She shook her head. "No it hasn't. Maybe its because I don't want it to. Who knows." The wound its self was from the night that she came to this village. All the others had healed.

"But Midori if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. I'm here for you I hope you know that." She let go of her shirt and looked up at him, then turned away.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. But you really are going to be late. You should go."

"I guess your right Midori, I'll see you later then I guess." He waved good-bye and bound into a nearby tree, and it moments he was gone.

It was quite early in the morning, the sun was just begining to rise. They always trained at this time. No matter the weather. They'd train for a few hours and then he'd have to leave to go see his other students. She was never allowed to go join them. The Hokage thought it would just be too risky. She wasn't even allowed to talk to anyone in the city. She was an enigma in this village. Kakashi always said that the villagers would think of her bloodline limit as a bad thing. But that she shouldn't. He said that it was a gift that she shouldn't be ashamed to use it. To bad she was.

She decided to go down to a nearby creak and watch the sakura peddles, and the many frogs that are there this time of year. She walked slowly down to the creek and sat at its edge. Pulling her sandals off and slipping her feet delicately in to the cool water. She didn't splash she just let the current swirl around her ankles. She liked to come down here and think about things. She leaned back on her wrists and looked at the sky. A nice breeze began to ruffle her light purple hair. She shut her eyes enjoyed the cool air on her face. She started thinking about what Kakashi-sensei said. "_Midori if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. I'm here for you I hope you know that._" It made her smile a bit. Kakashi had always been there for her. Ever since she came here. Her mind wondered back to how he and her met.

When she came here and she decided to train to be a ninja here Kakashi was the one that Hokage-sama decided to make her teacher, and her caretaker. Ever since then Kakashi's been like a second father to her. They lived together, they ate together, they trained together. Well up until recently. When Kakashi was assigned to be the captain of squad seven, she was told by Hokage-sama that she now had to live on her own. He said that now that Kakashi had his own team that it was too risky. He worried that she may come into contact with the members of his team. He said specifically that he didn't want her coming into contact with a boy named Naruto. She could never figure out why, and no one, not even Kakashi-sensei would tell her why. But no matter what she said she had to leave. She tried to argue with him and get him to change his mind but the 3rd just wouldn't budge. So she left.

Now she didn't see Kakashi-sensei to often. Only when they trained, or when they had a mission. She loved going on missions. Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama always said that she was one of the few genin that was actually allowed to go on a mission with just her and Kakashi. And its not like Kakashi really did any of the fighting. He let her do it on her own. That may have been why she liked going so much. She got to show off what she could do. Even though they got to fight with each other, the only time she could actually show off how well she can handle a fight was during a battle. She hadn't actually been on a mission in a long time. They seemed to be training more but, they didn't go on any missions. She was curious to what exactly they were training for, and why Kakashi-sensei hasn't told her about it yet.

Before she knew it hours had passed. _Hmmm I better go get something to eat she thought._. She stood up and started walking. She had about a twenty-minute walk ahead of her. And that's just if she walked. If she ran it was much less. But she was still a little fatigued from today's training. So she walked. She also enjoyed looking at the scenery. A while later she arrived at the edge of the forest. From here she had to make sure to say out of the crowds. She jumped up to the nearest rooftop. Running straight across it. Then onto the next. She kept going until she reached her apartment building. From there she would jump down onto her balcony and then she was home.

She entered her apartment through the window and into her kitchen. It was just a tiny room. Fit with a fridge, a stove, and a small table. She walked to her cabinet and pulled out a shinny teapot and placed it in the sink. She turned on the water and put the open kettle under it. Waiting till it had finished filling and turned off the water. She walked over to a second cabinet and pulled out a small wooden box and set it on the nearby table. She opened it up and looked at its contense. Tea. Ordinary raspberry tea. She took a package of the tea from the box and set it next to it. The box of tea was one of the things that Kakashi-sensei gave to her when she moved out. He knew that she loved raspberry tea. It made her smile just thinking about it. She shook off all these thoughts and continued preparing her tea. She placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. Letting the flames heat up the liquid. She watched the fire. It danced around the shinny metal. Watching it made her scars scream. There was fire on that night too. Her eyes widen as she watched. Her breathing became labored. She reached out with her hand, just wanting to know what a burn on the skin felt like. Her hand hovered over the flames. Getting progressively closer.

"Hey you okay?" She snapped her head around towards her window. Her heart was pounding. She was relived to see it was just Kakashi-sensei sitting on her windowsill. Her gaze softened and her heartbeat slowed. "Hey I asked if your okay, you're acting a little out of the ordinary." He said as he jumped down from the windowsill. She shook her head bringing her hand to her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just zoned out a little." She said as she looked up at him.

"Your such a bad liar ya know that Midori?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not lying! I was just zoned out on the fire." He got a serious look on his face and stared straight at her.

"Well when people get zoned out they don't usually try to set themselves on fire." His voice had an angry tone to it. But also a bit of a concerned one as well. "Midori I know something's bothering you why don't you just tell me already."

"Kakashi-sensei you wouldn't understand. I just had a flashback that's all. But other then that nothings wrong I swear. " Kakashi just sighed knowing that his determined student wasn't going to tell him anything if she really didn't want to. She was a stubborn one all right. "Now do you want some tea?" Kakashi nodded and sat in a chair by the small table. He glanced down at it and saw the small wooden box of tea that he had given her.

"Wow you still have that thing. Man it's been almost a year since I gave that to you, I'm surprised that it's not empty yet."

"I only use that one when I've had a progressively frustrating day." She said with her back turned to him. While she was filling cups with the hot tea.

"What was frustrating about it?" He questioned.

"Why did you come down here? Shouldn't you be with your students? It's only noon, training can't be over already."

"No it's not over yet. But they all wanted to get some lunch so I came here."

"You should have gone with them then. I bet there wondering were you went." She said as she turned around with 2 cups of tea in hand. She placed them on the table and sat opposite Kakashi staring at him. "You usually go with them don't you?"

"I do. But you seemed a little down so I thought I come and keep you company during lunch. It's a good thing I did too."

"I'm fine Kakashi." She said as she took a sip of her tea. "You should have gone with them I bet you would have had fun. You always seem to have fun with them..." She looked down into her tea as she spoke. Kakashi could feel a little bit of jealousy in the statement.

"I'm sorry that you cant come with us Midori. I really am. If I could change things then you would be training and eating right along with us. And you wouldn't have to live alone here. I know! why don't we go out and eat lunch today!" A look of delight came across his face. Or at least that's what she thought it was.

"But! But, Kakashi-sensei! You know that I can't go out right now! Hokage-sama said!" The volume of her voice just kept going up.

Kakashi put one finger up to his face making a 'shh' type of gesture. "I wont tell if you wont! Plus rules are meant to be broken anyways." After he said that a serious look came over what little of his face you can see. "And besides I have something important to tell you."

"Are you sure about this Kakashi-sensei, I mean we could both be in big trouble if I come into contact with anyone from the prominate clans you know that. And I really don't want you to get into trouble."

"It'll be fine. I give you my word that I wont get into trouble. Your making my job of cheering you up quite difficult you know it." She was still unsure of wither she should go or not, but she knew that she couldn't say no to Kakashi-sensei. It was mentally imposable for her to be able to put into words a way to say 'no' to him. So with a heavy sigh she went along with it. Knowing that something was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Midori went to her bedroom and changed out of her training clothes. She had never disobeyed Hokage-sama before, and she really didn't want to start. But Kakashi-sensei seemed so happy about it that she just couldn't say no. Plus she was curious as to what he wanted to tell her. So she went along with it. Going into her room she walked over to a small closet built into the far wall. She slid open the doors and looked for something to wear. The clothes she had on were covered in dirt and mud from the creek. And her shirt had a small bloodstain on the shoulder. She really didn't want to embarrass Kakashi-sensei with her messy appearance.

She reached into the closet and pulled out a mesh undershirt, a pair of black cargo shorts that she used on missions, and a red overcoat. She threw off her mud-covered shirt and it hit the floor tossing up dust. She pulled on the mesh undershirt over her black sports bra, and at the same time pulled off her current pair of torn shorts. She stood there for a moment, looking down at the scars up and down her legs. She never had to worry about people gasping at them, because she never really talked to anyone except Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama. She stared at them for a while, wondering if she should cover them. With a sigh she reached into her near by nightstand and pulled out a roll of bandages. Sitting on her bed she wrapped the bandage around her left leg, concealing her scars. She tied a tight knot at her thigh and then moved onto her other leg.

_Much better_ She thought to herself. She continued to put her shorts on, and then her over coat. It was a long flowing over coat that came down to just below her knees. It had been found among her brother's possessions after the leaf and sand went searching through the wreckage. When they found it, it had a note attached saying:

"_Midori,_

_When you get this your going to be at least 13. It was mine when I was young. And I thought you should have it. I know you've always liked it._

_-Riuke"_

She only wore it on special occasions, and she thought that today would probably fit the bill. She picked up what was left of the cotton bandages and placed them into her nightstand, when something shinny caught her eye. She reached in and pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. It was her brothers forehead protector. The red cloth was tattered from years of being in the nightstand. She stared at it. Held it tight in her hands.

"Hey Midori you coming?" Kakashi called from the other side of the door. She quickly snapped out of her deep thought and slid the forehead protector into her pocket.

"Yeah hold on I just have to brush my hair and I'll be right there." Midori yelled back at him. She grabbed a brush from off her nightstand and pulled off her own black forehead protector. She set it on her bed and pulled the brush through her hair. As she turned to walk out she threw the brush back on the bed and picked up her forehead protector.

Thrusting open the door with a loud bang, she ran down the small hallway. When she got to her kitchen Kakashi was no were to be found.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where'd you go?" She called to the empty room. She scanned the small kitchen looking for any sign of Kakashi.

"Ya looking for me?" Kakashi exclaimed bursting through the window, scaring Midori half to death.

"My god Kakashi-sensei must you always scare me like that!" Midori yelled clutching her chest trying to still her racing heart beat. "You could have just waited here in the kitchen you know." She told him as she was getting up from the floor.

"I know I know but I just can't resist that look on your face when you get surprised." Kakashi laughed as he spoke. He walked over to her stretching his arm out to help her up. Grabbing his hand and bracing herself on the wall behind her she stood up.

"You're not going to be laughing when I have a heart attack you know." She glared at him with her ice blue eyes trying to burn a hole in his head.

"Oh come now your not going to have a heart attack and you know that. You're to young and in to good of shape to have one." He was really trying to be a smart ass now.

"Oh that's what you're saying now Kakashi-sensei, but you'd be surprised, with my luck I could drop dead right now." Kakashi didn't find the joke funny at all and just gave her a dirty look.

"Don't say that Midori." That was all he said as he stepped out up to the windowsill and onto the balcony of her apartment building. A look a shame came over her face as she watched him. She followed after him slowly, watching her feet.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." She said as she stepped out of the window. "I should watch what I—"

"Nah its okay Midori I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I'm the one who's sorry. Now would you like to go to lunch?" He asked as he balanced on the railing of the balcony. Midori nodded with a smile and stepped up right next to him. "Lets go!" Kakashi yelled as he bound off the railing and onto a nearby roof, Midori following obediently behind.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you never did tell me were we're going for lunch?" Midori yelled as she tried to catch up to him.

"Hmm I'm not sure what do you want? How about we go get some ramen?" Midori had never actually had ramen before. She tried to eat just fruit and vegetables, but Kakashi-sensei always told her about it. And how his students and him would go and eat it all the time. So she thought it was worth a try.

"What ever you say Kakashi-sensei. " She followed behind him as fast as she could. He finally stopped on top of a small red roof; he was looking down at another building on the other side of the street. Midori stopped right next to him to see what exactly he was looking at. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, is that where we're eating?" She asked pointing down at the small building just bellow them. Kakashi didn't answer he just kept staring at it. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei is—"

"Ya ready to eat?" Kakashi asked as he snapped out of his little trance. Midori nodded and they both jumped off the building. Landing softly on the ground below.

"What is this place Kakashi-sensei?" Midori was really nervous about this whole situation. She was actually trembling.

"This is Ichiraku Ramen. One of my students swears by the place." Kakashi explained as he pushed the fabric curtains out of his way, entering the ramen stand. Midori followed timidly behind.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei I thought you were going to go eat with a friend?" Midori's eyes widened to see 3 genin about her age. A girl with pink hair and vibrant green eyes, who was questioning Kakashi, a raven-haired boy, with eyes that were black as coal, and a dopy looking boy with blonde spiky hair.

"I still am having lunch with a friend, see I brought her with me." He said sitting down on a stool. Midori's nerves were going insane. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Kakashi motioned for to her sit down next to him. She shook off her nerves and sat down stiffly. The three genin just stared at her. Disecting her with there eyes. The blonde boy seemed to be the most curious. He watched her with one eyebrow raised as he slurped up huge gulps of ramen. He was also the first one to question Kakashi-sensei on who she was.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, who's she? I thought you were visiting a friend not someone our age."

"I can have friends your age. What makes you think she's not older hmm?" The three looked at him puzzled, he hadn't answered any of their questions. He just turned them back on them. Midori just kept her head down looking at the pattern on the counter in front of her.

"Well Kakashi-sensei you could at least introduce us." The pink-haired girl stated as she looked pericely at Midori.

Kakashi let out a sigh and finally gave into their demands. "Fine everyone this is my daughter, Midori." Midori snapped her head around and looked at him amazed, with her eyes wide.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei no offence but she looks nothing like you." The blonde dopy looking boy said not taking his eyes off his big bowl of ramen.

"Well Naruto how do you know she doesn't look like her mother?" Midori began shaking again _Naruto? What! Is Kakashi trying to get me in deep shit now! _She thought to her self. She tried to get up and leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Kakashi's hand clutched around her wrist. She looked at him, more like stared at him. He hadn't stoped talking to the three genin. They were all asking him questions. All except, the raven hair boy in blue.

The pink haired girl got up from her stool and walked over to Midori reaching out a hand.

"Well nice to meet you Midori, my Names Sakura." Kakashi stared at the two. Midori looked over to him, knowing what could happen if she as much as touched the pink haired girl. Kakashi nodded in approval meaning that it was okay to touch her.

Midori reached out a trembling hand and shook hands with the girl. The girl had a nice smile, but seemed to be kind of played out. "N-nice to meet you." Midori studdered as she pulled her hand back, stuffing it into the pocket of her over coat.

"How come you never told us you were a father Kakashi?" The raven-haired boy finally spoke. He didn't look at Kakashi as he said it though. He just said it as if he was talking to everyone.

"Because you guys never asked."

"Well why didn't you say you were going to see your daughter when we asked you who you were going to have lunch with?" Kakashi shrugged. He then slipped a hand into the pocket of pants pulling out four pieces of paper.

" I was going to give these to you once we were back at the training grounds, but I guess now's a better time then any. The chunin exams are coming up, you all do know this right?" They all nodded at him "Well, if you're going to take it then you need to fill out this slip of paper." He handed on to each of them and then one to her.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, don't you need 3 gening people to take the chunin exams?" Midori asked in a quiet and shaky voice.

"That's what I needed to tell you." The three looked at the two of them puzzled.

"Wait how can you be a genin and not have a team?" Asked Naruto bluntly.

"Because she can that's why." Kakashi answered not even turning to look at the boy. "Anyways, Midori that's what I've been meaning to tell you. You have a team that you can take the exams with."

"What?!" Midori yelled as she burst out of her chair. Kakashi looked at her wide-eyed. And so did the other three. "What do you mean I have a team Kakashi-sensei?"

"You guys are determined not to let me finish aren't you? Now let me continue. There's two genin in the village that need a third teammate. Their both from different squads themselves."

"Hey are you talking about Kiba and Ino, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am. Now if you want to take the exam then you're going to have to team up with them." Midori was fuming. She stomped out of the ramen stand and jumped up to the roof across the street. Running as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face.

_How could he not tell me about this sooner? And how does he think I'm going to take an important test with a team that I not only don't know but, I cant even get near without fear of being thrown out of the village! _She thought angrily. She was running in no particular direction, she just wanted to get away. She could see the edge of the forest coming close. She knew that if she went into the forest then Kakashi-sensei wouldn't find her. She just couldn't face him right now. She made it to the edge of the forest. She jumped to a branch then stopped. _I cant beleave I just treated Kakashi-sensei so badly. _She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. _I'm such a screw up. _She sighed and leaped off of the tree and onto the ground. Walking slowly, she headed towards the kunai and shuriken training grounds. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her over coat, walking with her head down.

It was still early in the afternoon, but the sunlight was slowly disappearing. Storm clouds were steadily taking over the afternoon sky. Midori didn't notice any of this until heavy raindrops pelted her head. She kept walking. It's not like she could stop now, she was going to get drenched no matter where she was heading. Soon she could see the training grounds, now it was just a short walk over a small red bridge, and up a short flight of stairs.

It began to rain harder, the raindrops seemed to get bigger and bigger as she walked. Walking to a nearby tree she pulled off her brother's overcoat and slung it over a tiny branch, trying to keep it at least a little bit dry. Walking up to a training post and staring at it. The wooden stump had a red and white bull's eye painted on it. She stared at it, just watching it intensely, as if it was going to move. With a sigh she reached down to pull out a kunai from its holster, but all she found was her leg. All bandaged up. She thought for a minute about what she did with her kunai holster, when she remembered that she took it off so she could bandage up her leg.

"How stupid am I?" She whispered to herself. She had nothing better to do so she went and sat at the base of the training post. Pulling one knee up to her chest and resting her arm on it. Letting her head fall back against the post, she looked up at the sky, raindrops pounding her face. She could hear someone coming up the stairs and she turned to look at them. It was a boy, a tall brunette boy. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite pin point were she knew him. He was wearing a grey winter coat, with what seemed to be a brown faux fur trim on the hood. She couldn't really make out his facial features to well from the rain. But as he got closer, she knew that she had met him before. She stopped staring at him and just looked down at her legs. Trying not to make it painfully ovious that she was curious about him. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Listening to his steps. She soon realized that he was walking right towards her.

She got nervous again, as he got closer and closer, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to run from him. Something about him made her body calm a bit. He didn't say a word to her, he just went and sat beside her, not even acknowledging her existence. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared off into the distance.

"I feel like I know you." He said not even looking at her. "I don't remember were, or how, or even who you are but I do know that I've seen your face before. I saw you earlier at the ramen place with Naruto and the others. I also so you leave crying. You don't have to tell me what happened, I just want to know if you remember me or not." He spoke with a voice that she knew she heard before. But were was it. She couldn't remember. She tried hard to think of were she'd met him before, but nothing came to mind. She rolled her head so she was somewhat facing him.

"I don't know. I was thinking I've met you before, but… that's nearly imposable."

"Sorry I don't follow, but at least we're at an understanding that we've met before."

"Did you follow me from the ramen stand?"

"Nah, When I saw you burst out I was a little shocked, 'cause you nearly ran me over, but then Kakashi came out right after you and I stopped him. I asked him what that was all about and he kind of explained it, then told me were I could most likely find you."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to find me, yeah sure you kind of recognized me, but still why'd you want to find me?"

"I'm not sure why I wanted to find you, I just had an unexplainable attraction to you. I felt like I needed to talk to you for some reason. Maybe I've just gone crazy who knows." He let out a little laugh as he turned towards her.

"I don't think you've gone crazy, because I think the feelings mutual, I would have run if it were anyone else. I'm not one to talk to people, but for some reason, I didn't have the urge to get away. Maybe we both have lost our minds." He laughed again flashing a big smile at her. _He got a really cute smile _She thought to herself. Before she knew it she was smiling too.

"Well I guess if we're both crazy then its good we found each other huh?"

"Maybe we're completely sane, but it's the rest of the world that's crazy."

"Yeah I belive that one. Anyways, why were you crying earlier? I hope I'm not prying. I'm just curious."

"I don't know it's kind of complicated. I just over reacted on Kakashi-sensei. It was just, he told me something I wasn't completely ready for, so I kind of lost it."

"I've been there. So, we've been talking a while and I'm not sure I even asked your name. Mines Inuzuka Kiba." _Kiba…That name sounds so familiar…_ She thought to herself.

"Ahh mines Stowia Midori." Neither of them said anything for quite sometime, they just kind of looked at one another, until the sound of thunder broke the silence. Midori looked up at the sky, watching the lightning dance across the sky. "Wow the weather's getting pretty bad."

"Yeah it is isn't it." Kiba replyed looking up at the sky right along with her. "Hey maybe we should go inside before it gets to bad. You want to come back to my place, I'll make some food and lend you a change of clothes?" He asked. Midori looked down at his hand and saw that he was shaking. She thought about it for a minute. Wondering what Kakashi-sensei would think, or more like what would Hokage-sama think. But she just shrugged it off.

"That would be nice." Kiba stood up and started walking. Midori walking right behind him.


End file.
